


Pandora's Box

by w00t4ewan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Emily go for drinks and end up exploring new horizons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Box

Emily Prentiss was proud of what she did. She had always been determined to be the best in every aspect of her life. She had graduated from Yale with honors and had set out to join the FBI shortly after.

Now she was celebrating her 10 anniversary with the bureau by joining the behavior analysis unit. She had wanted to be a profiler for years and now she was finally given the chance.

Her first week or so had started out a bit rocky as the close knit team tried to figure her out. Originally it was implied that she only got the job because of her mother's position as an Ambassador but Emily quickly proved she had earned the job without help from her mom.

As she settled in to her new position she began to make friends with the team. Honestly they were more like a family after everything they had experienced together. Emily had never felt like she belonged anywhere until she made it to the BAU.

She had become fast friends with Derek Morgan, a suave, charming agent with a bit of a chip on his shoulder. Emily enjoyed his banter and companionship she looked at him as the brother she never had.

Then there was Reid, the boy genius. Emily had slowly warmed up to the awkward young doctor. He was the youngest on the team but by far the most brilliant. He had an IQ of 187 and the social skills of a high school nerd. Emily had felt protective of him from the very beginning.

Of course she also had Hotch and Rossi to report to. The most seasoned men on the team, but not the most approachable. Hotch had worked security detail for the Ambassador when Emily was in college and she always felt like she needed to prove herself to him. Rossi was a gentle man with a dark past although he never let his demons show in his work

Finally there was Jennifer Jareau, JJ for short. She was a petite blonde with the bluest eyes Emily had ever seen. In such a male driven team the two women had become rather close fairly quickly. Along with their technical analyst, Penelope,  the women were the three musketeers of the BAU.

Emily had a certain soft spot for JJ. The younger agent was the media liaison of the team, often dealing with difficult tasks such as wrangling local PD and relaying bad news to victims' loved ones. It was a job Emily would never be able to do, she could deal with the horrendous crimes and interrogating suspects but she didn't have the certain empathy it took for JJ's position. It was this factor that Emily thought made JJ the most vulnerable member of the team and Emily always felt the need to shield her friend from the world.

They had just finished a difficult case where the unsub had managed to murder 5 women before being apprehended. The team had spent a week working with local PD in Arizona and was currently heading back to Washington, exhausted.

The jet was unusually quiet as Morgan and Reid napped. Rossi and Hotch went over case notes in the corner, leaving Emily and JJ to themselves.

"It never really gets easier, " Emily mentioned as JJ stared blankly out the window. Emily had noticed the blonde's concern since they had taken off.

JJ nodded without looking at Emily. She had been working in the BAU long enough to know Emily was right however it didn't mean she couldn't sit and feel pain for the victims. She had a nasty habit of getting emotionally involved.

"Can I get you anything?" Emily asked as she got up to fetch herself a bottle of water. JJ again shook her head without looking. Emily sighed and made her way to the front of the plane

She wished JJ would talk to her instead of isolating at times like these. Emily knew she hated being alone after a hard case and always enjoyed letting off steam by talking with Morgan. She knew if JJ would open up she'd feel better.

The plane landed and the team loaded up in their SUVs, making their way back to the BAU. Emily was greatly looking forward to their weekend off.

"Hey Em, do you want to join us for drinks?" Morgan asked as he and Reid headed to the elevator.

Emily looked across the bullpen and saw JJ sitting in her office with a stack of paperwork.

"No it's alright, I think I'm going to call it a night," she replied. "Maybe next time"

Morgan smiled and mentioned something about it being her loss as he and Reid rounded the corner.

Emily packed up her things and made her way to JJ's office. She knocked on the door frame to announce her presence,  seeing that JJ was lost in her work.

"Oh hey Emily,  come in," JJ nodded and motioned towards the chair in front of her desk. Emily entered but decided to stand, feeling so tired she worried if she sat down she wouldn't be able to get back up.

"I'm heading out but was thinking about getting some food, if you want to join me?" Emily asked casually. The thought of going home and ordering take out was much more inviting than going out but she wanted to extend the offer.

To her surprise JJ accepted, finishing the file she was working on and grabbing her bag. Emily offered to drive, although making a trip back to the BAU was completely out of her way, she didn't mind.

They ended up at their favorite local Chinese restaurant, Lotus Flower. It was sort of a dingy place but the food was good and the drinks were cheap.

"You've been awfully quiet since the case," Emily pointed out abruptly.

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind, can we not talk about work?" JJ asked earnestly. Emily thought about pushing the subject but respected her friend's wishes and moved on.

After a great meal and a couple of drinks the bubbly JJ she knew came out from the shadows. They laughed and joked making the time pass quickly. Suddenly the restaurant was closing and they headed out.

JJ had a few more drinks than Emily and was rather drunk. Emily decided JJ was in no position to drive and offered to let JJ crash in the guest bed of her apartment. JJ argued at first but realized how tipsy she was as she stumbled towards the car. She agreed to Emily's proposal and they drove to the apartment.

Emily lived in a spacious two bedroom apartment which she shared with her cat, Sergio. There was a great view of the Washington monument from her living room, which made the apartment rather pricey. It's all about the view with real estate around the capitol.

Emily helped JJ to bed, placing a glass of water and a bottle of Advil on the nightstand. She blushed slightly as JJ stripped down to her underwear unabashedly.

JJ was beautiful. Her tone body was adorned with a pink underwear set as she took her hair out of the ponytail and shook it loose like a model on tv ad.

Emily laughed at the cliche motion and JJ froze realizing what she had done. She was feeling the effects of the alcohol as she winked in Emily's direction.

"Like what you see Agent?" She said seductively.

"You are pretty drunk, Jayj," laughed Emily avoiding an actual answer.

Emily had never had feelings for another woman before, yet there was something about JJ that really intrigued her. If anything it was a simple crush but nothing serious. Emily could appreciate a beautiful woman without any thought of anything sexual, but JJ was different. She had always brushed off JJ's flirtatious demeanor as a friendly gesture but with JJ standing in front of her scantily clad she wondered if there was more to it.

"I'm just saying, you could always join me in bed," JJ slurred as she closed the distance between them and smiled.

Emily took a step back raising an eyebrow, what was this? She decided to chalk it up to the alcohol and deflect the proposition. JJ wouldn't remember this in the morning or if she did she'd be extremely embarrassed.

"Okay, JJ. You're drunk and should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Emily smiled and placed a chaste kiss on JJ's forehead.

The blonde pouted and got into bed. She nestled into the covers and closed her eyes. Emily turned out the light and headed towards her room.

Her mind was racing. What the hell just happened? She briefly toyed with the idea that JJ had been hitting on her for real, quickly shaking her head deciding she was definitely reading too much into it.

She brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. She settled into bed and pet Sergio who was curled up beside her. How nice it would be to have JJ beside me she thought surprisingly. She paused and suddenly became aware of the pulse between between her legs. Maybe she was little bit more intoxicated than she had thought. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine anything other than JJ in her underwear.

The next morning Emily awoke to the smell of coffee. She blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to the bright light beaming in from the window. She checked her phone for the time, it was 9:30 am. She stretched slowly and made her way towards the kitchen.

JJ was sitting at the table wearing her outfit from the night before, reading the paper. She smiled but Emily caught a slight rose tint of her cheeks.

"Morning, how do you feel?" Emily asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

"I'm okay other than this headache. Thanks for letting me stay over," the blonde replied looking over the top of the paper. She noticed Emily in her shorts and tank top and spent a second letting her eyes wander. Emily was stunning even in pajamas. JJ felt the rush of blood to her face and glanced away quickly as Emily caught her ogling.

"Like what you see?" Emily joked hinting at the night before. JJ immediately hid behind the newspaper. She definitely remembered what had happened and was obviously embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry about _that_ Em. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," JJ genuinely meant it. She had been immediately attracted to Emily since the beginning. Garcia was the only one on the team that knew JJ had experience on both teams. She often mocked JJ for shamelessly flirting with Emily, although Emily was completely oblivious.

Emily thought about her response. She hadn't actually felt uncomfortable, which was a bit surprising. She had actually enjoyed JJ's unexpected advances. No one had really hit on her in ages. Most men felt intimidated by her once they found out what she did for a living. Plus she was pushing 36, which narrowed her chances considerably. It was nice to feel wanted even if it was not from a suspected suitor.

"Actually, it was sort of sweet. I can't explain it but you didn't make me uncomfortable," Emily replied honestly. She studied JJ's demeanor change as the younger woman shifted in her chair slightly.

They finished their coffee in silence. Emily went to her room, got dressed and fetched a pair of clothes for JJ to borrow. She knocked on the bathroom door and entered without getting a reply.

She suddenly froze as she found JJ wrapped only in a towel. Fresh beads of water ran from her hair down her shoulders,  steam still rising from her skin.  
"Shit! Sorry," Emily said averting her eyes. "I grabbed you some clean clothes. I didn't mean to intrude"

She set the clothes on the counter and exited the bathroom closing the door quickly behind her. She cursed under her breath leaning against the wall. The familiar pulse beating steadily under her jeans.

JJ looked at herself in the mirror shaking her head. She wasn't really sure what was going on but she enjoyed Emily getting so flustered. She had thought about Emily for a while now but respected their friendship too much to make a move. Now Emily was acting so strangely she didn't know how to proceed.

Emily sat on the couch sorting her thoughts. She really was confused. Was it possible she had feelings for her best friend? Or was this all a misunderstanding? She couldn't get over the fact she had been slightly aroused seeing JJ in a towel. She wasn't even sure JJ felt anything for her past innocent flirting. Everything was suddenly so complicated.

JJ finished getting ready and joined Emily in the living room. She sat on the opposite side of the couch and studied Emily's concerned look.

Emily looked into those burning blue eyes. It didn't take a profiler to understand the feelings dwelling behind them. She spontaneously decided to test the waters.

She leaned in close to JJ, leaving only a few inches between them. She reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind JJ's ear. She sat quietly gazing into JJ's eyes hoping the blonde would understand the intention.

"What?" JJ whispered softly asking for clarification. She really didn't know how to respond. She was afraid of making any sudden moves in case all of this had been in her head.

Emily pulled back frowning slightly. "Nothing, I was just seeing if you'd do it." She left it at that and wandered back to the kitchen.

JJ sat alone on the couch for a moment collecting herself. She was sure of Emily was challenging her at this point and she was never one to back down from a challenge.

She made her way to the kitchen finding Emily cleaning dishes at the sink. JJ took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

JJ tapped Emily on the shoulder. Emily turned slowly as JJ leaned in for the kiss. Their lips met softly. Emily's body tightened as she stood perfectly still. JJ awkwardly placed her hands on either side of Emily's face and pulled back. She smiled and brushed her thumb against those pouty pink lips.

"Is that what you wanted?" She asked shyly.

Emily nodded silently. She was lost for words as her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her stomach filled with butterflies. Before she knew what was happening she leaned in and kissed JJ, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's hips and pulling her close. After the inital shock, JJ relaxed into the kiss. Her lips parted allowing Emily to explore her mouth.

JJ pushed Emily backwards pinning her to the counter. They kissed for what seemed like forever, tongues flicking through fervent exchanges. Emily nibbled on JJ's bottom lip, forcing low moans. JJ only pulled back to take catch her breath.

Emily placed her hands behind her bracing herself against the sink. She breathed heavily and blinked to regain focus. Her head was spinning as the butterflies turned into a tingling passion deep in her abdomen.

"Fucking hell, Jayj!" Emily finally managed to say. JJ smiled devilishly biting the corner of her lip.

"Wow," was the only thing JJ could reply.

"Wow," Emily repeated. "That was...I mean...this is crazy. We're best friends. You're a woman. I've never...just wow."

"Shut up and kiss me," JJ demanded.  Emily obliged.

This time JJ let her hands toy with the hem of Emily's shirt, waiting for a sign of permission. Emily moved her hands to JJ's hips as a hint. Their lips never parting, JJ slipped her hand under Emily's shirt. A shockwave rushed over her at the first touch of skin. She moved her hand upwards and moved aside Emily's bra, cupping her breast. Emily's nipple went tight as JJ pinched it slightly. Emily moaned into JJ's mouth, her eyes flashing open. She pulled back and took a moment to enjoy JJ's playful touches.

JJ smiled and pulled Emily's shirt over her head. It was her turn to see the other women in underwear. Emily was wearing a simple black bra that stood out against her pale skin.  Emily let her head fall back so JJ could kiss her neck and chest. JJ kissed her, licking and nipping at her pulse point. JJ swiftly reached behind her and unclasped the bra, slipping the straps off Emily's shoulders.

Emily suddenly felt vulnerable but fought the urge to cover up. Instead she stood calmly as JJ took in the view.

"You are so awe-inspiring," she said sweetly. Emily blushed at the compliment. JJ noticed the flash of concern in Emily's deep brown eyes. "Do you want me to continue?"

Emily thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was ready for where this was headed. She was so overwhelmed with passion but she didn't know if she was comfortable to go all the way, yet.

She regretfully shook her head, expecting JJ to retract. However, JJ smiled understanding completely. She picked up Emily's bra and handed it to her. Emily slipped it back on, embarrassed.

"It's totally okay, Em. I'd never want to move too fast," JJ explained, seeing that Emily wasn't convinced she continued. "I've thought about this for a while, I can be patient."

Emily smiled at the thought of JJ imagining them for a period of time. They had opened Pandora's box, there would be plenty of time to explore.

JJ kissed Emily softly and sighed. She could only imagine what this could lead to and she was excited to find out.

"JJ, I'm happy you spent the night," Emily stated happily. "And umm, you could do it again soon. Perhaps after a nice dinner?"

"Agent Prentiss are you asking me on a date?" JJ asked jokingly. She was smitten with the idea of a proper date with her long time crush.

"What can I say? I'm old fashioned," Emily added with a smile. Just like that she was going to go out with her best friend on an intimate level. Emily made a mental note to avoid cheap Chinese and beers next time she wanted to take a friend out.

"Garcia is going to eat her words!" JJ laughed. "She's been taunting me for a month saying I was crazy for flirting with you!"

"Garcia knows?" Emily exclaimed. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she and JJ would have to answer a lot of questions at work. Of course Morgan would never stop the jokes, Gracia would totally fangirl and Reid would probably be too thick to understand. It was going to be a bit complicated but Emily decided it was worth it. This was the first time in years Emily felt genuinely wanted, it was new but welcomed.

"Can we think about work later?" JJ smirked at the sight of Emily's smooth skin, still standing topless against the counter. She couldn't resist and closed the space to kiss Emily one last time before leaning down to retrieve her shirt. She handed it to Emily who slipped it back over her head.

"Well," Emily started, "What would you like to do today?"

JJ chuckled replying seductively _"You, preferably."_

Emily turned bright red, "No desert before dinner, Jareau!"

"Fine," JJ pouted sarcastically. "Then how about we just hang out? Maybe a movie, a little cuddling? Maybe a little more..." she met Emily's lips again.

"Sounds delightful," Emily agreed.  
It was the most relaxed she had felt with anyone in a very long time. She looked forward to seeing where it would lead, but for now was happy in the simplicity. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
 The next evening Emily stared into her closet, frowning slightly. She hadn't been  on a proper date in ages. She knew that JJ would look stunning in whatever she was wearing, which made Emily frown further. She had never noticed how many button downs and pairs of black slacks she owned until now. She was taking JJ to a nice Italian restaurant and wanted to look nice but her options weren't pleasing. She checked the time, she had to leave soon so she needed to make a decision. Near the back of her closet she located her secret weapon, a black dress she rarely ever wore. The full length dress featured delicate features like semi-sheer chiffon fabric, a plunging V-neckline with strap accents, and a crisscross cutout back with a nice slit up the side to reveal her tone legs. She slipped into the dress and checked herself in the mirror, she nodded in approval happily.

She fixed her hair in a nice up-do she had learned from years of fancy events with the Ambassador. She fixed her makeup, applying ruby red lipstick as the final touch. Overall she felt confident in her choices, she only hoped JJ would think the same.

Emily pulled into JJ's drive way a quarter til 6pm. She timidly checked herself in the rear view mirror one more time before heading to the door. She knocked once and the door immediately swung open, JJ had obviously been waiting.

Emily's jaw dropped as she caught sight of JJ. The blonde was wearing a sleeveless red cocktail dress with side ladder cutouts showing off peeks of her flawless body and a pair of black stiletto heels. Emily looked her up and down in awe.

"You look amazing!" They exclaimed in unison. They laughed and Emily leaned in and kissed JJ's cheek, she could smell the light floral accents of JJ's perfume and languished in the scent.

"I've never...seen you in a dress!" JJ stammered, attempting to act cool. She was blown away by Emily's appearance. The plunging neckline accented her perky breasts but left just enough to the imagination. Emily was pleased by the reaction.

"Shall we go?" Emily asked as she extended an arm to escort JJ to the car. 

They arrived at the restaurant before their reservation, the hostess suggested they enjoy some drinks in the bar until their table was ready. Emily was nothing but chivalrous for the date, she escorted JJ to the bar and even pulled out JJ's chair. JJ smiled at the gesture. They both ordered a glass of wine and made the usual small talk. JJ slowly crept her hand towards Emily's in an attempt to hold it. Emily missed the cue and excused herself to the restroom, leaving JJ slightly disappointed. JJ checked her phone as she sat alone,  but it didn't take long for a suave young man to approach the blonde at the bar.

"Good evening," he said with a smooth undertone. He was tall, dark and handsome. Brown wavy hair, green eyes, a smile that would make his dentist proud. He was wearing a fitted black suit with a light blue button down and black tie. "May I refill your drink?"

JJ looked over his shoulder toward the restroom, no sign of Emily. She decided to appease the mysterious gentleman, nodding courtly. He waved the bartender over and requested two glasses of wine as he sat down in Emily's seat.

"Not to be too forward but you look beautiful," he said through perfect teeth. His smile was as charming as he was. "I'm Nick." 

He reached put for JJ's hand, she obliged and he kissed the back of it softly. She smiled at the gesture and introduced herself. She noticed when he took her hand an indentation on his left ring finger, indicating a good chance he was probably married but took his ring off to seduce women at the bar. 

Emily emerged from the bathroom to find her seat taken by the dashing young man chatting up her date. JJ caught her eyes and shot her the "Help me!" look all women understand. Emily smiled and winked to show her understanding.

"So what brings a lovely woman like yourself out on a Saturday night?" Nick asked as his gaze lingered a bit too long on JJ's breasts. 

"Just looking for a good time, I suppose," JJ played along. He smiled thinking he was making progress. Just then Emily approached the bar a little further down, listening in on the conversation. 

"I would love to indulge you, I happen to be very versed in good times," he retorted. Emily rolled her eyes at his cheesy lines and maneuvered towards JJ.

"Hello," she nodded towards Nick. He smiled, a bit annoyed at the interruption. Emily leaned in and kissed JJ on the mouth, a long passionate kiss that lingered. "Sorry to keep you waiting darling." 

"Emily, this is Nick," JJ stated as she motioned at the baffled gentleman. "He was just telling me how great he is at having a good time."

"Oh? You don't say!" Emily remarked as she made the same observation JJ had. "Handsome and outgoing? I'm sure your wife just loves that about you."

A look of panic crossed his face as Emily reached in front of him picking up the second glass of wine he had ordered. She smiled, "Enjoy your evening, thanks for the wine."

She wrapped her arm around JJ's waist and escorted her away from the frozen man. He watched them walk away in total disbelief. The two women laughed all the way to their table.

"That was priceless!" JJ giggled as she took her seat.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" Emily said slightly jealous. JJ recognized the tone and rubbed her foot against Emily's leg under the table.

"Don't worry, I've only got eyes for you," she reassured winking at the brunette. "Now, the sooner we get to dinner the sooner I can give you dessert."

Emily blushed at the innuendo and bit her lip. She had spent the last 24 hours thinking about JJ. She regretted that she stopped JJ the morning before but was delighted to follow through that evening. She was baffled at her own desires, she had never been one to sleep with someone on the first date but this was different. This was JJ, not some stranger. She couldn't explain why she felt so drawn to the blonde. Perhaps it was her body's way of telling her she'd been denying her feels for too long or perhaps it was the excitement of trying something new. Either way, she was ready to release the tension that had been building inside.

JJ reached across the table in a second attempt to make contact, the waiter interrupted just before her fingers could take Emily's hand. She scoffed, thwarted again! She just wanted to hold Emily's hand, to feel that warmth and comfort the simple gesture evoked. 

They finished dinner without JJ completing her quest for Emily's touch, much to her dismay. Emily opened the passenger door of her Explorer and made sure JJ was in completely before closing it behind her.  Emily got in and turned the ignition, a familiar song began to play through the speakers, JJ smiled and hummed along, as she reached to turn up the radio.

" _All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_ " JJ sang softly, turning her piercing blue eyes to meet Emily's. She blushed slightly as Emily smiled at her, comprehending the lyrics.

They hadn't even made it to the front door before JJ had begun kissing Emily passionately. She drank her down as they pressed against the door of the apartment. Emily pulled away fumbling for her keys, she managed to open the lock as they stumbled inside. They kicked off their shoes in the foyer and continued making out. Their lips never parted as they clumsily made their way towards the bedroom.

JJ managed to unzip Emily's dress without looking and let it slip around her ankles. She was happily impressed to find Emily wasn't wearing a bra. Emily grasped for JJ's zipper to no avail, she broke the kiss cursing under her breath as she tugged at it wildly until it finally gave way. JJ stepped out of her dress and revealed matching red lingerie. Emily licked her lips in excitement.

JJ kissed her neck tracing  her tongue slowly down the to her clavicle, she planted wet kisses across Emily's chest just above her bare breasts. Emily cooed softly with every brush of JJ's warm lips against her skin. JJ took Emily's breasts in her hands, teasing her pink nipples. She smiled rolling them between her fingers, she lowered her mouth to flick her tongue playfully across them gently blowing to make them perk to attention. Emily gasped for air.

JJ pushed her to the side of the bed, making Emily lay across the mattress horizontally legs bent over the edge. JJ licked a trail down Emily's soft stomach, nipping lightly on her way down. She paused briefly to lick at her belly button, Emily grasped the comforter wriggling with pleasure. JJ got to her knees, her head level between Emily's thighs. The used her teeth to tug lightly at Emily's underwear, Emily reached down hastily to pull them down. JJ helped her out of the black lace and threw them to the side. 

JJ took the time to study Emily's beautifully wet core. Her arousal was apparent and the scent filled JJ's nostrils making her pulse quicken. JJ let her tongue trail lazily up one of Emily's thigh, then down the other. Emily shifted opening her legs a bit wider. 

JJ took a finger and traced Emily's folds with a feather touch, gently sweeping her peeking clit. Emily moaned softly reaching towards JJ, tangling JJ's hair in her fist. She tugged softly pulled to bring JJ's eyes up to meet hers. Her brown eyes flamed with desire, she stared into JJ's telling her exactly what she needed.

JJ grinned acknowledging her partner's implications. She took her tongue and traced along Emily's folds, only softly rimming her opening. Emily let out a gutteral moan of approval.

"Oh my god, Jennifer!" She sighed between ragged breaths.

 _Jennifer._ JJ found it extremely erotic to hear her full name fall from Emily's lips. She used her fingers to spread Emily's folds open to get to the center. It was so beautiful, she tongued Emily's clit watching the brunette's reaction. Emily's eyes rolled back as she clawed at the bed spread. JJ finally let her tongue have the prize, entering Emily swiftly. She worked in rhythm as Emily pulled her hair gently. In, out, around, breathe. She repeated the pattern continuously until Emily's cries came closer and closer together. JJ sucked her finger and slid it into Emily with ease, still licking around her core. Emily let out exclamations in between curse words JJ had never heard her say. 

JJ slipped another finger in, stroking Emily's g-spot forcefully. She placed her second hand on Emily's pelvis and pressed slightly to increase the effect. The pleasure was too much and Emily tugged at JJ's hair as her body writhed. JJ felt her clench from the inside, watching her body go rigid. Emily arched backwards lifting slightly off the mattress, she screamed JJ's name as she rode the shockwave. JJ nipped at her engorged clit and stroked gently still inside. Emily's eyes flooded with desire as she felt the final release.

She collapsed, totally spent. JJ removed her fingers and licked them clean, smiling from ear to ear. She wiped her upper lip and kissed Emily's center softly. She rose from her knees and leaned over Emily's elongated body, letting the tips of her hair sweep over Emily's taut nipples. She repeated her earlier path of kisses across Emily's chest and beasts. Emily put her hand under JJ's chin and brought her up for a kiss. She let her tongue explore JJ's mouth, enjoying the taste of her own arousal. 

JJ rolled to lay beside Emily. They laid in silence, breathing heavily. Emily reached beside her and grasped JJ's hand, entwining their fingers she squeezed slightly. JJ smirked and squeezed back as they laid on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"Fuck," Emily finally broke the silence, she couldn't quite make a sentence yet. She turned her head and got lost in the sea of blue staring back at her. She smiled and shook her head in disbelief, she still couldn't believe this was happening.

JJ smiled back and kissed her sweetly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. There's plenty more where that came from, pun intended" 

Emily rolled her eyes at the ridiculous joke. "You are in so much trouble, Jareau," she mocked. "...just as soon as I regain feeling in my lower half."

JJ laughed and snuggled into Emily's chest, listening to her racing heart beat. Emily planted a kiss on top of JJ's head, wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulders pulling her in tight.

"Didn't you know? Trouble is my middle name!" JJ replied smartly. 

"Why do I feel like I'm going to have my hands full with you?" Emily asked, trailing her hand down JJ's back to squeeze her firm butt. JJ jumped at the sudden squeeze.

"You have no idea," JJ confirmed. After weeks of fantasy fueled dreams, she had many plans for Emily. She didn't want to show all of her cards so early in the game, of course. JJ smiled smugly and sighed basking in the warmth of Emily's body against hers. Sheer perfection.


End file.
